


Stained Pink

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grimm is a tease, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Hard, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: With the threat of the Radiance looming ever closer, and time running out, the Pale King is forced to turn to Grimm for help. However, the Troupe Master plans to help him with more than just that~
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Stained Pink

The Pale King sighed as he looked at the red tent standing in front of him, a stark contrast to the White Palace. Music filled the air like the wind, and red sigils could be seen in the corner of his vision from time to time. He didn’t want to be here, standing in front of Grimm’s tent to ask him for help, but there were no other options left. At least, none that would work with what little time the Higher Being had left…

The Radiance was threatening his kingdom, his Hallownest. Everything that he had worked for, that he had built from the ground up, was in danger. Killing her wasn’t possible, and his previous attempts to restrain her had failed. Seals alone had no effect on a being that could travel through dreams, and a pure vessel hadn’t been found. The next batch of potential vessels hadn’t been born yet, and time was running out. The strain on the White Lady’s body… Although she had tried to hide it, they both knew that at most they could only attempt it one or two more times after this batch was sent into the Abyss.

Any way he looked at it, his options were disappearing one by one. Those he had turned to couldn’t provide any more help than they already had. The Pale King’s last option was… was this, asking Grimm for help.

Grimm was another Higher Being, who had extensive knowledge of how the Dream realm and the Radiance worked. In theory, Grimm should have been the first bug the Pale King went to for help, and if it weren’t for their… unique history, he would have.

The two had at times been close allies, and at other times sworn enemies. Most of the time though, as it was now, their relationship could be defined as ‘you don’t bother me, I won’t bother you’. Granted, Grimm being Grimm, the Troupe Master had a habit of occasionally showing up for the sole purpose of annoying the Pale King even when he was working. Especially when he was working, really. He knew just how to get under the Wyrm’s shell and drive him insane, but as much as he hated Grimm, he did his best to shrug it off as a nuisance and nothing more. There was already one Higher Being terrorizing his kingdom, the king couldn’t deal with there being two.

He kept staring at the tent, trying to convince himself to just go inside already. It wasn’t like he could just stand out here forever, and Grimm, being the smug bastard he was, wouldn’t go out to meet him. The Pale King sighed deeply, before finally making his way inside of the tent.

Standing by the entrance was Grimm's musician, a quiet bug named Brumm, playing his accordion. When the Wyrm entered, Brumm turned to him, "Welcome, my Master has been waiting for you…” He greeted pleasantly.

The Pale King nodded in return, heading down the hallway. The tent seemed to be much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, and if it wasn't for Grimm's powers the Pale King would wonder how that was possible. Even still, he wondered how much the size of the tent was due to Grimm’s powers and how much was made by the Nightmare Heart. Although Grimm was a vessel for the Nightmare Heart, he had his own free will, something the Pale King was actively trying to remove from his vessels. So far, they’ve all shown some sign of emotion and thought.

He entered onto the stage, where Grimm was waiting for him, standing in the center.  _ Typical _ , the Pale King thought,  _ a show-off no matter what _ . He repressed an eyeroll, just barely, and made his way center stage, “Grimm, I see you’re doing well.”

“Likewise, Wyrm.” Grimm greeted with a grin, “Tell me, what is it that you seek my help for?”

“You are aware of what the Radiance has been doing to my kingdom, are you not?” He looked up at Grimm, retaining a calm and serious expression. Remaining calm had always been his best defense against Grimm’s brand of chaos.

The Troupe Master chuckled, “Indeed. I suppose that’s the reason for your visit then, you want my help in stopping my dear sister, correct?”

The Pale King nodded, “If I had any other options I would not be here, but-”

“But here you are anyway~” Grimm chuckled again, then hummed in thought, “I can’t stop her,” the Pale King opened his mouth to protest but Grimm waved a hand to stop him, “ _ but _ I can slow her down to give you more time.”

He sighed, “Fine, that will do, it’s not like I have many other options. I suppose you’ll want something in return though, won’t you?”

The Troupe Master grinned, taking a step closer, “Indeed. It’s no matter to me one way or the other if your kingdom falls, but I want something worthwhile if I’m going to step in the path of another Higher Being.”

“I can offer you unrestricted access through all of Hallownest, for a start, so long as you don’t cause too much trouble.” The Wyrm knew that Grimm would want more, but it was good to set the bar low. The grin on Grimm’s face confirmed the Pale King’s thoughts, that he wanted something more and would make it known.

Grimm lifted the Pale King’s chin up with his thumb and index finger, “Oh Wyrm, you know that I can already do so regardless of your permission~ However, there is one thing that I do need your approval for, that I would like~” The Troupe Master’s free hand moved to the pale being’s side, slowly moving down to rest on his hip, his thumb rubbing over that spot.

The Pale King glanced down, Grimm’s hold on his chin preventing him from turning his head. Oh, so that’s what he wanted? It seemed Grimm had some similarities with Herrah in that regard…

He sighed, “Fine, let's just be quick about it.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that~? Isn’t your little kingdom worth more than a quickie~?” Grimm’s grin morphed into a smirk, “I plan to keep you here for much, much longer~” He pulled the smaller being closer to him.

The Pale King glared slightly, “Exactly how  _ much _ longer?”

Grimm simply smirked more, snapping his fingers. Red smoke started filling the air, surrounding them quickly as the Troupe Master held the other Higher Being closer to him to prevent the Pale King from getting left behind. When the smoke cleared again, they were in the Nightmare Realm. Time moves differently here, free from the bounds of reality. The Wyrm had never been there himself, but the king knew of its strange properties…

Before he could comment on their change of scenery, Grimm snapped his fingers again, forming a room around them. As the king expected, it was lavishly decorated, with curtained walls, candles casting a dim light, and a large, circular bed in the middle of the room with more than enough space for the two of them. Grimm looked overly proud of himself as he led the Pale King over to the bed, “I hope this is up to your standards~”

“It’s… acceptable, though it is a bit gaudy even for you.” Truthfully the Pale King was a little impressed by the room, but Grimm already had a big enough ego, he didn’t want to inflate it even more.

Grimm grinned with a chuckle, “I had a feeling you’d say that~” He removed his cloak, hanging it up on a hanger the Pale King could  _ swear _ wasn’t there a second ago before sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes locked on the smaller god, “I know how you feel about getting your clothes dirty, so it’s best if you strip now~” Truthfully, Grimm was a bit curious about what the Pale King was hiding under those robes. They had done ‘it’ in the past, but that was back before either of them had changed their forms. The Pale King was a massive Wyrm, and Grimm, well, Grimm himself more-so resembled a moth than his current body would indicate. He did miss the wings from time to time, but now his mind was simply getting off track.

For his part, the Pale King was a bit hesitant to disrobe, “It’s fine, this is the Nightmare Realm, I’m sure that any mess we make can be cleaned up in an instance.”   
  


  
The Troupe Master rolled his eyes, “You’re just stalling now, and while white and orange is a nice colour combination I don’t think you feel the same, now strip.”

“I…!” He sighed, “Fine, just, don’t say anything, got it?” A bit reluctantly, the Wyrm undid his robe, which had a series of small buttons tucked under a little flap holding it closed. He took a breath, then removed the outfit entirely, hanging it up and letting the other god see him as he did.

Grimm looked over the Pale King in a mixture of slight confusion and mild surprise, “Oh, I didn’t expect you’d keep that much of your old form.”

The Pale King turned back to Grimm, glaring slightly with a huff as he crossed his arms, “Didn’t I say to keep your mouth shut…?” From the waist up he looked as you’d expect, but from the waist down, instead of a pair of legs there was a tail, and a small set of vestigial, claw-like arms from when he was much larger. The tail was like a Wyrm’s, unsurprisingly, and extended seamlessly from the king’s waist. Grimm couldn’t help but notice that his tail seemed a little… chubbier than he remembered.

“It looks like a life of luxury has made you soft, in some places more than others~” Grimm grinned as his eyes roamed his partner’s body.

“M-Mind your tongue!” A faint blush dusted the Pale King’s cheeks even as he protested. He had maybe,  _ maybe _ gained a  _ few _ pounds, but it wasn’t his fault that his appetite hadn’t scaled down as much as his physical form had! Besides, before his transformation he was never sure where his next meal was coming from, so eating whenever he had food presented to him was only natural!

Grimm chuckled, the Wyrm was so cute when he was flustered like this~ He patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting the Pale King to sit next to him. The other sighed, calming a bit and did so, using his vestigial arms to help him get up and onto the bed, folding in close to his body afterwards. Grimm looked down at them, reaching over and running a finger over one of them, internally rejoicing over the small, visible shiver that ran through the Pale King’s body as he did so.

“They’re still surprisingly sensitive~” The Troupe Master wrapped his arm around the Pale King’s waist, hand resting on the top of his tail to feel how soft he was, before the smaller god quickly moved Grimm’s hand away.   
  


  
“I don’t want you touching there. I am aware of my… physical state, and would like to avoid any further reminders.” Translation, I don’t like you pointing out I’m fat, is what Grimm heard, a twinge of sadness tugging at him at how the usually proud king saw himself. Well, even if this was the Pale King’s way of getting Grimm to do him a favour, he was going to do all he could to make the Wyrm enjoy it.

Grimm cupped his cheek, tilting the Pale King’s head up and kissing him deeply, his other hand going to his chest to caress him gently. The Pale King gradually relaxed, returning the kiss as he focused on the moment instead of what they were talking about before. As the two relaxed, Grimm pulled the Wyrm up the bed, laying him down on the sheets and grinning, warmer this time as he looked over his partner’s body.

“Mmmm~ You still look delicious, even after all this time~” The Troupe Master licked his lips, thumb rubbing over the Pale King’s cheek lovingly as the other blushed more.

“And you’re still as conceited as ever…” The smaller god mumbled, though still leaned into Grimm’s hand as it pressed against him. He didn’t want to admit it or say it out loud, but behind closed doors things between him and the White Lady hadn’t been going so well. They still loved each other very much, but the stress of royal duties, the crisis, and their attempts to create a perfect vessel had left them emotionally exhausted, and his queen physically so as well. The only time they had had sex in the past months was related to their plan to try and save Hallownest, and had become somewhat… passionless, to put it plainly, as a result.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the Pale King had agreed to this not just to save his kingdom, but to feel that sort of spark once again, the kind that only someone who knew his body could give him. It had been a  _ very _ long time since Grimm had touched him like this, but he still fit the bill.

For his part, Grimm had missed being with someone who was on equal standing him with, in terms of power at least. There weren’t many choices for partners among the Higher Beings as it were. The Radiance was his sister so that was out of the question, Unn was sleeping to try and restore her powers, and the Void… the Heart forbade that option, for reasons Grimm wasn’t about to ask for. The Pale King and the White Lady were the only two left, and despite her infamous sexual appetite, the White Lady just wasn’t Grimm’s type, since fire and root didn’t go well together. The Grimmkin weren’t exactly… equipped for the task, either. There was Divine and Brumm, but again, they didn’t have his kind of power, nor could they fully understand it no matter how hard they tried.

Their eyes met, and without words the two knew that the other needed this just as much as they did. Grimm leaned down again, kissing the Pale King passionately as the smaller god wrapped his arms around the troupe master’s neck, returning the kiss with just as much desperation. Fingers moved over each others’ shells, sparks and flames igniting inside of them as their tongues curled together messily until their lungs started burning for air, causing them to pull apart with a string of saliva connecting them for a moment before snapping apart.

“Uvrie…” Grimm panted softly, eyes locked on the Pale King’s.

He blinked, not sure if he had heard Grimm right, “What did you say…?”

Grimm hummed softly, “Uvrie. Does it bother you?”

The Pale King shook his head, “No, i-it’s just, I haven’t heard anyone say my real name in such a long time, n-not since the last time we…” He blushed more, eyes still focused on Grimm’s.

“What? Not even by your queen?” It was Grimm’s turn to be surprised as Uvrie shook his head, “Why not? Does she refuse?”

“S-She doesn’t know it…” A Higher Being’s name held a lot of power, not just in terms of their image or their status, but their very being too. A powerful enough spell could use their name to force the god attached to it to do the caster’s will, and even though someone that powerful hasn’t shown in thousands years, Uvrie kept his a close secret. Grimm was the only one who knew it, aside from himself.

Grimm frowned a bit, “What a shame, it’s such a lovely name.” He smiled softly, “Well, we’ll just have to get you used to it again, now won’t we, Uvrie~?” Hearing Grimm use his voice in that kind of tone sent shivers down Uvrie’s spine as he nodded in agreement, almost not noticing as a hand went down to where his slit should’ve been.

“O-Oh, one second…” Uvrie muttered some words, removing the seal he used to hide his slit, for practical reasons. It didn’t look good to have your cocks trying to poke out from under your robes during a meeting.

“Heheh, just like you~” Grimm chuckled, rubbing his finger around Uvrie’s slit, grinning as the two cocks slid out and into view, twitching in arousal. They were slim as to both fit inside the king’s body, but made up for that in length, and had a nice smoothness to them as well. The Troupe Master licked his lips, moving down until he was face-to-face with them, “Glad to see these haven’t changed much either~”

It was Uvrie’s turn to feel smug, “Think you can still take them both like you used to~?”

“Oh, I’m sure I can make them fit~” With that, Grimm started licking up the underside of the lower cock, his hands going to the other and teasing it with feather light touches. After so long without contact, it was enough to get the twin organs to start leaking. Seeing this the Troupe Master knew his partner wouldn’t last too long, at least not for the first shot, and so he moved to take both into his mouth, taking the tips in with practiced ease. Uvrie moaned softly, watching Grimm intently as he slowly but gradually took both cocks into his mouth with little issue, at least up until the half-way point. It looked like some of Grimm’s gag-reflex had returned since their last encounter, but that was nothing that couldn’t be remedied by the end of the night, or however long this lasted.

“Aahhh~ Grimm, that feels so good~” The king moaned as he watched his partner go down on him. Grimm glanced up at him, smiling around the twin organs in his mouth, before the Troupe Master started bobbing his head, taking in a little more each time he went down. Uvrie moaned louder, hands lightly grasping his partner's head to encourage Grimm to go lower, but never forcing him to do so. The Troupe Master let out a small purr from the contact of Uvrie’s hands on his head, sending vibrations down the cocks in his mouth and making the bug above him moan louder.

That was all it took to push him over the edge, the Pale King crying out in pleasure as he came down Grimm’s throat, arching his back as Grimm swallowed the salty load down happily. He’d missed the taste more than he even realized, there was almost an addictive quality to the Wyrm’s cum. After enjoying the taste and feel for a while, Grimm pulled his partner’s cocks out of his mouth, licking up the bit of cum still leaking out of them as he locked eyes with Uvrie, “Such a tasty treat~” Grimm purred.

Uvrie panted softly, looking down at Grimm before looking lower and grinning, “It looks like I’m not the only one getting excited~” The Troupe Master’s cock had emerged from its hiding place, fully erect and clearly eager to get some action. The Pale King hadn’t been on the receiving end in a long time, but just the sight of Grimm’s cock had him feeling an intense desire to be filled. It was like something primal had been unleashed and needed to be satisfied or he was going to burn up.

Grimm moved up, straddling Uvrie’s lap as he pressed his fingers against the Wyrm’s slit and smirked at how wet it was. His smirk grew wider as he pushed two fingers in at once, a gasp escaping from Uvrie’s lips as a wet sound filled the room from Grimm’s fingers thrusting into him. The tip of his tail curled and wiggled around at the feeling, the Troupe Master’s long digits reaching further in than Uvrie’s own fingers could, reaching spots that he couldn’t.

“Grimm…~ P-Please, d-don’t toy with me…~!” He panted out, trying to sound authoritative but failing to do so with the deep blush on his face.

Grimm simply chuckled, ignoring Uvrie’s weak protest as he pressed his fingers against his inner walls, lightly dragging his nails against the sensitive flesh as he pulled them almost all the way out, savouring the way Uvrie shuddered in pleasure, before slamming them back in. The Wyrm’s back arched, cocks twitching in pleasure as Grimm repeated the process, adding a third finger in at some point, but Uvrie was too distracted to notice when. He looked up at Grimm, only to be greeted with a widening smirk which filled him in on his plan: Grimm was going to make him cum just from his fingers.

“No-oooohhh~!” Uvrie’s vision went white when Grimm found his sweet spot, rubbing his fingers against it torturously. His tail thrashed around and if Grimm hadn’t been sitting on it, the Pale King was sure that it would’ve been moving all over the place. He was so sensitive from having just climaxed, his body didn’t know how to handle it and was moving beyond his control, trying to pull Grimm’s fingers in even deeper while his mind wanted him to hold out longer.

Grimm groaned, “Your cries are like music to my ears~ Sing for me, my Uvrie~ Make more of your sweet music for me~” He pressed his fingers hard against Uvrie’s sweet spot, earning a loud moan in return. The Pale King was so close already, just a little more and-!

“Tell me, little Wyrm~” Grimm started, “Tell me what you want, and how much you want it~” When Uvrie wasn’t giving him an answer, Grimm held his fingers still, moving them away from his sweet spot. Uvrie whined at the lost, before flushing with embarrassment at the sound. He tried to wiggle his hips down, but Grimm held him in place, “I’m waiting~”

Uvrie looked at Grimm pleadingly. He wanted,  _ needed _ , to be filled up, to be bred. He didn’t know what was pushing him towards these desires, was it the passionless sex he had been having with the White Lady? Maybe there was something in the Nightmare Realm that was having an affect on him…

No, no matter how much Uvrie tried to convince himself otherwise, the answer was clear. It was Grimm himself that was sending him into pleasure-filled hysterics. His touch sent him spiralling down into ecstasy, and the other knew it, but wouldn’t let Uvrie have his release until Grimm got what he wanted from him.

“P-Please, Grimm, I-I want you to make me cum~! P-Please~!”

Grimm chuckled, thrusting his fingers hard and fast, “As you wish~” He grinned as the Pale King came once again, but not for the last time that night if Grimm had anything to say about it. The Troupe Master gripped his cocks, aiming them towards Uvrie so that his cum splattered onto his stomach and chest. The Wyrm moaned as his hot seed hit him, needing more, “Oh my, what a mess you’ve made of yourself here~ Let's clean you up a bit~” Grimm wiped some of the cum off of his partner’s chest, sticking his fingers into Uvrie’s mouth and watching intently as he started sucking and licking them clean, any resistance or hesitation he had falling apart.

As the Troupe Master pulled his fingers out of Uvrie, the broken king grabbed Grimm’s hand attempting to keep his fingers inside longer, grinding his hips down against the digits with a moan, “D-Don’t pull them out, I-I don’t want to be empty…~”

“I know, my little Wyrm, but if I don’t take out my fingers how can I fill you with something better~?” The Troupe Master chuckled, reaching down to slowly stroke his own cock with his free hand. The Pale King’s eyes were drawn down to the display and he, a bit hesitant, let go of Grimm’s hand and let him pull his fingers out. Grimm straddled his lap, pressing his cock against Uvrie’s needy slit, unable to help himself but to tease his partner for a little longer as he rubbed it against the pale being.

Uvrie blushed as a small whine escaped his lips, his mind already beyond rational thought. In any other situation he would've been embarrassed by his condition, but now, with Grimm's cock so close after so much teasing…

The two moaned as Grimm  _ finally _ pushed the tip of his cock inside Uvrie, slowly thrusting in deeper as the Pale king's body relaxed more the fuller he became. By the time Grimm was fully sheathed inside Uvrie's slit, the Wyrm was completely pliant and left speechless under him. The Troupe Master was in a similar state, taking his time to admire Uvrie's body and savour the tight warmth that surrounded his cock. It was like Uvrie was made just to take his cock.

Just as the Pale King was about to open his mouth to speak, his words were swallowed up by moans as Grimm started thrusting, slowly at first to let Uvrie adjust, but quickly picked up his speed, wrapping his arms around the Wyrm and pulling him close against his body. The Pale King in turn clinged to the Troupe Master, crying out in pleasure each time Grimm pushed into him. His only thoughts were that of being bred by Grimm’s seed, turned into nothing more than a willing toy. Uvrie knew that couldn’t happen, but at that moment he didn’t care, all that mattered was that these feelings of pleasure didn’t end.

Grimm was in a similar state to Uvrie, pounding him into the bed as hard as he could. The extra bit of squish on the Wyrm’s body felt so good against him each time their hips met. The Troupe Master moved his hands down to hold Uvrie's hips, digging his fingers into his soft flesh as Grimm thrust deeper and harder, moaning loudly as Uvrie tightened around him more. He pulled back to the tip, before slamming back in.

“Grimm~!” Uvrie cried out, arching his back, “Grimm~! Fill me, I’m yours, I’m yours~! Fill me~!” The mess of a king kept moaning the same sentiments over and over, much to Grimm’s delight.

“Do you mean it~?” Grimm leaned in, licking the Pale King’s neck slowly and teasingly.

“Yes~! F-Fill me, breed me, w-whatever you want just do it~!!” Precum was gushing from Uvrie’s cocks, and any second now he would cum.

Grimm chuckled and grinned, his hot breath against the Pale King’s shell, “As you wish, my Uvrie~” He thrusted a few more times before going as deep as he could inside of the Wyrm, biting down on his neck as the Troupe Master filled him, pulling their hips flush with one another.

Uvrie opened his mouth in a silent cry of pleasure, cumming onto his and Grimm’s stomachs as he felt the other’s hot seed filling his tight passage. It was as if he was being filled with fire, yet it felt  _ so good _ he never wanted it to end~

The two rocked against each other until there was nothing left for them to give. When Grimm tried to pull out, Uvrie wrapped his arms around him and shook his head tiredly. The taller bug got the message, instead adjusting their position so that the Pale King was lying on top of him. The two settled in to get some rest, Uvrie resting his head on Grimm’s chest, being careful of his horns, and happily full. He’d forgotten how good this part felt, how good it felt to just be held like this after sex. Grimm, for his part, rubbed Uvrie’s back, relishing the sight of the other so content and at ease for once, so unlike how he was around others. It was a rare view, and one the Troupe Master planned to cherish.   
  
Unfortunately, the two eventually had to part ways, with Uvrie having to go back to the White Palace and resume his duties. Grimm brought them back to the waking world, escorting Uvrie out of the tent.

The Pale King looked up at his palace, gleaming white with roots sticking out around it, with the head of his Royal guard, Darner, waiting for him at a distance before turning to look up at Grimm, “So, I take it our deal is good to go?” He asked in his usual tone, having collected himself between them going to sleep and now.

Grimm looked down at the other with his usual grin, also speaking as he usually did, “I’ll make sure my sister is delayed for as long as possible.”

“Excellent, I’ll need all the time I can get.” Uvrie turned and started walking towards the White Palace, but stopped and looked back at Grimm, “...If you are in Hallownest anytime soon, come and tell me how things are going with stalling the Radiance.”

The faint blush on his cheeks told Grimm what he really was saying, “I will be sure to do so~” his grin turned into a smile, “My Uvrie~”

The Pale King’s blush grew at that, “Thank you… My Grimm~” With that, he turned around and started walking back to the Palace.

Grimm made a mental note to return to Hallownest as soon, and as often, as he could~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this took WAY longer to write than it should have. I got this request a while ago, but I've been really stressed out lately due to work. Without going into too much detail, I work in a place where it's impossible to practice social distancing, and only two people other than myself are wearing masks. Those who know me personally know that I've been having an extremely hard time dealing with this, but I'm doing my best to handle the situation, and I hope all of you out there are doing the best you can to stay safe during these hard times.
> 
> Check out the Hollow Knight Rule 34 subreddit here, where this is also posted: https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/new/


End file.
